I'd Lie
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: A songfic about Lily Evans and Severus Snape's relationship. The two are driving to go see a movie and have a chat. Based on the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. 1SHOT!


**A/N:**** Well. First ever SongFic. It's a Sev/Lily. Yeah. It's based off the amazing song "I'd Lie" By Taylor Swift.**

**Lyrics:**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

**From:**_ .net/read/t/taylor-swift-lyrics/i__

-ooOoo-

Lily smiled at Severus, her best friend since she was nine and a half, as she slid up onto the passenger seat of his old black Chevy truck. "Hey, Lils." He greeted, turning the key in the ignition and revving the engine.

She pulled her auburn hair back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and replied happily, "Hiya, Sev. What'd you do last night?"

"Oh, not much." The raven-haired Slytherin replied nonchalantly as they pulled out of Lily's driveway. "I finished my charms essay. I couldn't believe Flitwick expected us to put all the effects of the Fidelius Charm in four feet!" Severus scoffed then, shooting Lily a look that clearly stated he was agitated at their Charms professor.

She giggled and rolled her eyes at her studious friend. "Only you would complain about the length of an essay that was too _short_." She teased lightly as they drove off down the road.

He snorted. "Whatever, Lils." As they took a turn to continue driving to the theatre, Severus struck up another tangent of conversation. "So, how's Potter?"

"James is doing great. He just came over for dinner last night." Lily said, emerald eyes nearly radiating ecstasy.

"Ah." Severus responded shortly, regretting bringing up the 'Potter' subject as his heartstrings twanged at the sight of his life-long crush in love with another man. "That's why I'll never fall in love." He said, reaching up and running his fingers through his genetically greasy hair.

Lily reached across the seat and swatted him playfully on the shoulder. "Yeah right, you liar! You'd better fall in love!"

He rolled his eyes and fixed his onyx gaze firmly on the road in front of them. "Why? All love brings is heartache and other nonsensical feelings." He sneered.

She sighed exasperatedly, emerald eyes pinning him in his place until he squirmed uncomfortably as she gave a tiny chuckle. "What the hell does that mean? Nonsensical? Ha!" She frowned at him, a sight she knew he despised. "You man feelings like butterflies in your stomach or that happy way your heart races when you see that special someone?"

His lips curved up in a smirk as he drawled, "You're absurd."

She hit him again. "I love James, and you are my brother. You need to get somebody besides those creepy Death Eater freaks you always hang out with." She said sternly, brushing her bangs out of her piercing eyes.

He fidgeted slightly. "I like Lucius and Mr. Riddle." He mumbled.

"Yeah, the 'Dark Lord'. Idiots, all of them." She scoffed as he turned to look at her.

She noticed the flash of pain as she looked deeply into his eyes. They weren't actually black, but actually a very deep, dark, brown. They also flickered in between shades of color do to his temper and emotions.

She raised an eyebrow at him, mimicking his frequent expression. His lips quirked downwards in a way that could be interpreted as a pout. She grinned and reached for the dial on the dashboard, turning on the radio with a flick of her wrist. The other sixteen year old smiled to himself as he recognized one of his favorite songs, something by Aerosmith.

Severus' favorite color was green. Lily had worn green that day. Severus' favorite band was Aerosmith. Lily turned the radio onto an Aerosmith song. Severus loved arguing with people. Lily frequently got into playful fights about the silliest things, like why stop signs were red. Severus was born on the seventeenth of September, and Lily had remembered his birthday every single year. Severus' little sister, Sylvia, was several years younger than them, but was growing up to be a beautiful young woman. Severus had his father, Tobias', onyx eyes, just as Lily had her father's. And if anyone had asked Lily if she loved Severus, she would respond that she did like he was her brother. She knew he loved her so much more, but her heart belonged to James now.

**A/N2: Sorry for not doing the entire song, but I think that's enough to cover it. I support the ship of Sev X Lils, but I really think Lily shouldn't have thrown Sev's love away completely because he called her a Mudblood once. I mean, really? Anyways, I love these two. Chaio! R&R?**


End file.
